Recently, in the field of electric vehicles, research on removable traveling batteries has advanced. When mounting such a battery in a vehicle, simultaneously therewith, a battery-side connector and a connector on the side of electrical equipment mounted in the automobile are coupled. In that case of coupling, a relative positional displacement and/or inclination between the connectors may occur, and it is preferable that the connector component itself has a function of self-correcting these. The following Patent Literature 1 discloses an art, to be used for an automotive sliding door, in which connectors self-correct their positions with respect to each other when being coupled.
For example, in the connector component 300 shown in FIG. 7, a base bracket 310 to be fixed to a vehicle body and a support plate 320 that supports an automotive equipment-side connector terminal C1 have a configuration to allow permitting, by a compressive reaction force of coil springs 330 disposed at four corners of the connector terminals C1 and wound around fixed shafts 322 that penetrate through the support plate 320, a relative positional displacement in a compressing direction (the Z-direction in the figure) to some extent.